Cuidando a mi enemigo
by Jodie Kirkland
Summary: En medio de una pelea, Giriko cae desmayado por una fuerte gripe frente a su rival. Justin, no pudiendo negar su bondadosa naturaleza, decide cuidarlo. Justin y un afiebrado Giriko bajo el mismo techo no parece una buena combinación…¿o sí? GiriJasu
1. Chapter 1

Notas de la autora: Fic basado en el anime, no en el manga, supongo que pueden imaginarse por qué T-T

Respecto a la historia solo puedo decir que hace poco vi de nuevo Soul Eater, y me fasciné con estos personajes, así que me dio urgencia de escribir algo de ellos, y he aquí el resultado. Espero que les guste :)

**Disclaimer:** Nada de Soul Eater (vale decir, Justin, Giriko, y otros) me pertenece. A mí jamás se me hubiera ocurrido una historia así, ni menos ponerle cara media psicópata a la luna. Lo único mío es este fic. Todo lo demás pertenece a Atsushi Okubo.

-Diálogos-

-"Pensamientos"-

"_**Cuidando a mi enemigo"**_

Capítulo 1: Circunstancias inesperadas

El monótono sonido del tranquilo pero firme caminar de un joven rompía el silencio reinante en la desierta avenida. Habían pasado ya un par de horas desde la venida de la noche y, estando en pleno invierno, con una temperatura de cinco grados bajo cero, parecía natural que el común de la gente se cobijara al interior de sus hogares, en lugar de salir a las calles.

Por supuesto, este chico que aún rondaba por las calles, escuchando música a todo volumen con sus audífonos, constituía una excepción al común de gente antes mencionado. Sin importar lo adverso que pudiera tornarse el clima, él cumplía su deber de Death Scythe, porque, a pesar de la derrota de Asura, no podía descartarse el nacimiento de un nuevo Kishin, razón por la cual todos los miembros del Shibusen mantenían la guardia en alto.

-"Todo parece estar en orden"- pensó con satisfacción, tras finalizar su recorrido sin encontrar dificultades. –Oh, Shinigami-sama. Gracias por brindarme poder para mantener el orden, tal como dicta tu voluntad.- murmuró sujetando su rosario. Y, tras hacer un minuto de silencio, emprendió el camino de regreso a su departamento.

El rubio estaba tan concentrado en llegar pronto a su hogar para poder acostarse a dormir, que no se percató de la presencia de un extraño que salió de la oscuridad de un callejón. Este sujeto, cuyas intenciones no podían calificarse de 'buenas', siguió cautelosamente al chico, hasta que logró darle alcance, inmovilizándolo con ambos brazos.

Justin dio un respingo ante la inesperada acción, sin embargo, recuperó la calma a la brevedad. En los pocos segundos que transcurrieron desde la captura por parte de su atacante y su reposición de la impresión, decidió que librarse no era una prioridad. Ya había reconocido las vibraciones del alma de su opresor y, si bien el hombre era un bruto de una marcada tendencia psicópata, también sabía que no lo mataría sin una buena pelea antes.

-Estas calles son peligrosas por la noche, ¿sabías? Si no tienes cuidado podrías terminar descuartizado.-dijo al oído del joven Death Scythe, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

La sonrisa fue reemplazada por una mueca de enojo al no recibir respuesta. El hereje se había olvidado por completo de los audífonos de su oponente, y que si no lo miraba de frente, ni se enteraba que le estaba hablando. Cabreado por esto, libró a la joven arma, lanzándole una patada. Desafortunadamente para Giriko, Justin predijo esto, de modo que moviéndose ágilmente, pudo esquivar el ataque con facilidad, de forma que ambos quedaron parados frente a frente.

-Así que nos volvemos a encontrar, ¿no?

-Por supuesto. Ya te dije esa vez… -en un rápido movimiento activó las sierras de sus piernas y se precipitó hacia Justin. -…¡Que acabaría contigo, cabrón!

Justin activó rápidamente las guillotinas de sus brazos, bloqueando el ataque del castaño. Giriko gruñó molesto, lanzándose nuevamente a la ofensiva.

No importaba cuántas veces se enfrentaran, siempre sucedía lo mismo. Por más que se atacaran, ninguno lograba sobreponerse al otro, lo que volvía la pelea eterna y monótona. En ocasiones anteriores, había sido Giriko el que había terminado retirándose de la batalla, no obstante, esta vez estaba decidido a acabar con su rival. Y la frustración que sentía al no conseguir lastimarlo, solo aumentaba su rabia.

-¡Maldición! ¡Te cortaré en pedazos sin importar qué, cretino de los audífonos!- gritó el ingeniero de golems.

-Si sigues gritando así, despertarás a los inocentes que descansan apaciblemente en sus casas.- reprendió mientras alternaba entre la ofensiva y la defensiva.

-¡Me importa una mierda! ¡Si a alguien le molesta, pues que venga hacia su muerte! ¡Nadie impedirá que te destroce!- respondió continuando la pelea. Si algo lo molestaba profundamente es que su rival no perdiera la compostura. –"¡Siempre con esa estúpida cara de tranquilidad! ¡¿Es que me está subestimando?! ¡Este tipo realmente me enferma!"

-Siempre tan agresivo…

En el momento que Giriko intentó atacar nuevamente, sintió una repentina flaqueza en sus piernas, provocándole perder el equilibrio por breves segundos. Por más que trataba de recuperarse, no lo conseguía. Enfocar la vista se volvió una tarea imposible, sumándole a esto un terrible dolor de cabeza. Le pareció oír llamar su nombre, pero le parecía un sonido tan lejano que le parecía irreal. Sujetando sus sienes con ambas manos, alzó la vista. Las calles y edificios se veían borrosos y, en línea recta frente a él, se encontraba su rival, claro que el mareo le jugó una tan mala pasada, que el castaño vio a dos rubios, en lugar de uno.

-¿Dos? Con un demonio… Uno ya era jodidamente fastidioso.

El joven-guillotina se preocupó al ver las incoherencias que balbuceaba su oponente. Ya de por sí se había extrañado al ver que el hombre se detenía en pleno ataque, además de lo desorientado que lucía cuando lo llamó por su nombre, pero ahora… ahora sí comenzaba a preocuparse por el bienestar del otro.

-Algo va muy mal…- murmuró tras leer más incoherencias en los labios del hombre.

Justin se sentía preocupado y, a su vez, desconcertado ante las acciones del otro. Dada la impulsiva naturaleza de su rival, quedaba claro que no se trataba de un plan para distraerlo y lograr un ataque sorpresa. Eso sería darle demasiado crédito a la motosierra… Pero entonces, ¿qué explicación había para esto?

El joven Law permaneció quieto mientras meditaba, sin embargo, al contemplar cómo el sujeto frente suyo se desplomaba al frío y duro pavimento, tomó la determinación de acercársele. Aun podía percibir el alma del ingeniero de golems, lo que significaba que seguía con vida.

Una vez estuvo junto a su enemigo, se arrodilló para examinarlo. Lo primero que notó fue su irregular y forzosa respiración, seguido del fuerte tono carmesí en sus mejillas. Colocando su mano en la frente del castaño, pudo corroborar sus sospechas. Estaba afiebrado. _Muy _afiebrado.

-Solo él podría involucrarse en una pelea con semejantes síntomas de gripe.- murmuró, en parte enojado por la irresponsable actitud del hombre, y en parte preocupado de verlo en ese estado.

-¿Y ahora qué hago?- se preguntó sujetando su rosario.

Su deber dictaba que acabara de una vez por todas con este psicópata enardecido, sin embargo, una parte de él se negaba a realizar dicha acción. Bien sabía que Giriko merecía ser castigado por desviarse del camino del bien, poniendo en peligro la vida de los estudiantes de Shibusen y formando parte de la extinta Arachnophobia. Pero también era cierto que nunca había recibido órdenes directas de aniquilarlo por parte de Shinigami.

-No puedo abandonarlo a su suerte en este estado.- dijo firmemente, tomando finalmente su decisión: llevarlo a su departamento y cuidarlo hasta su mejora.

Con esta nueva determinación en mente, procedió a subir a Giriko a su espalda, resultándole más difícil de lo que esperaba.

-Bueno, aquí vamos.- dijo, tratando de darse ánimos para llegar pronto a su destino.

_Continuará… _

Notas finales del capítulo: Changos, salió más corto de lo que esperaba… bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Supongo que subiré el segundo capítulo pronto (dentro de esta y la próxima semana, creo)

Cualquier duda, comentario, idea o crítica constructiva, son libres de dejar un Review.


	2. Cuidados y momentos incómodos

Notas de la autora: Al fin encontré algo de tiempo para escribir entre tantas pruebas de matemática, física, química, historia, lectura y trabajos de acuarela o.o (¡Gracias, Fiestas Patrias y su semana legal de vacaciones! xD)

Capítulo más largo (wiii xD) Espero que les guste.

-Diálogos-

-"Pensamientos"-

**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater no me pertenece. Si fuera mío, Giriko y Justin habrían tenido más encuentros, y habrían sido en 'mejores términos' (Es decir, muy apapachados x3). En fin. Todos los derechos de Soul Eater pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo-san.

"_**Cuidando a mi enemigo"**_

Capítulo 2: Cuidados, atenciones y momentos incómodos

Una fuerte punzada en la sien lo trajo lentamente de vuelta a un estado de conciencia. Abrió sus ojos paulatinamente, contemplando la blancura del techo de una habitación tenuemente iluminada.

-"¿Qué… sucedió?"- pensó tratando de incorporarse.

Los recuerdos de las últimas horas no estaban muy claros, y el malestar del que era víctima le provocaba sentirse un poco desorientado. Aun así, logró sentarse, viendo como un paño húmedo caía de su frente.

-"¿Qué demonios es esto?"- se cuestionó tomando la tela entre sus manos. En busca de respuestas, miró a su alrededor, encontrando a su derecha un velador, en cuya superficie reposaba una pequeña fuente con agua. –"Agua fría… ¿para bajar la fiebre? ¿Pero quién…?"

Fue entonces que observó con mayor detenimiento la habitación en que se encontraba. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un suave tono lavanda, no encontrando mayor decoración en ellas. A la izquierda estaba la ventana, sin embargo, no podía ver hacia el exterior, ya que las cortinas estaban cerradas. Además de la cama y el velador, en la habitación había una cómoda a un costado de la puerta, y una silla en la esquina contraria, sobre la que pudo ver sus pantalones.

-"Eso explica porqué sentía tan libres las piernas…"

En cualquier caso, lo que realmente importaba allí era la extravagante lámpara con forma de Shinigami que había en su velador, diseño que se encontraba también en el cubrecama. Además, en la pared, justo sobre la puerta, había un crucifijo con una calavera en su centro.

-"No puede ser… Estas cosas solo podrían pertenecer a…"

La puerta se abre, ingresando a la estancia un joven de rubios cabellos.

-Oh, ya despertaste. Comenzaba a creer que no lo harías nunca…

-Maldita sea mi suerte- dijo con un aura depresiva rodeándolo.

-¿Así recibes a quien te tiende una mano cuando lo necesitas?

-¡Cállate! ¡Hubiera preferido quedarme tirado en la calle que pedirte ayuda!

-Qué grosero…

-¡Ah, claro!- replicó mordaz. -¡Mira quién habla! ¡Con esa facha de santo, y resulta que eres un depravado que le quita los pantalones a un hombre inconsciente a la primera oportunidad!- gritó señalando la prenda que yacía al otro extremo del cuarto.

Justin siguió con la mirada la dirección señalada por el otro. Y allí estaba: ese objeto del mal color azul que solo le dio dolores de cabeza. Y no es que las acusaciones de Giriko fueran ciertas… al menos no del todo, porque, aunque es cierto que no le quitó los pantalones movido por pensamientos impuros, también era cierto que sí se sintió como un pervertido al hacerlo. Además, debía admitir que, por unos breves momentos, se fijó en las piernas del castaño, y también detuvo su mirada en cierta área oculta bajo los calzoncillos. En resumen, la situación le resultó incómoda, después de todo, nunca en su vida había desvestido a otra persona, y el hecho de que su rival fuera el primero era simplemente… extraño.

-Solo los quité para que pudieras dormir más cómodamente. Lo hice pensando en tu bienestar, no bajo la influencia de pensamientos o deseos inapropiados.- explicó con toda naturalidad.

-¡Cierra tu maldita boca! ¡Maldito…! Uhgg, mi cabeza.- cerró los ojos con fuerza, sujetando su cabeza. Estúpida gripe. Los dolores de cabeza que le estaba causando le hacían competencia a los provocados por las resacas que seguían a una noche de beber demasiado (lo que era bastante frecuente, por cierto).

-Eso te pasa por gritar tanto. Deberías ser más consciente de tu condición. Quiero que mejores, no que empeores.- dijo con un tinte de preocupación en su voz. –Y si es por los pantalones, no te preocupes. Salí temprano en la mañana a comprarte un pijama.

-"¿Pijama?"

Giriko abrió los ojos, viendo que el chico amante de la música se acercaba a la cómoda que había en la habitación, de la cual extrajo el mencionado atuendo. El rubio se acercó a la cama, tendiéndole el conjunto, que consistía en una camisa y un pantalón de tono gris, sin diseño. El hombre frunció el ceño a la vista de esto; era demasiado 'elegante' para su gusto.

-¿Para qué demonios querría un pijama si tengo ropa interior?

-"¿No se quejaba hace un momento por no tener pantalones?"- pensó confundido, pero no por eso rindiéndose. No consentiría bajo ninguna circunstancia que un hombre semidesnudo vagara por su residencia.

-¿Me estás ignorando otra vez o qué? Te dije que ya puedes llevarte esa porquería.

-Lo siento, pero tendré que pedirte que lo uses.

-…- El castaño miró al otro fijamente. –Vete al diablo.- dijo antes de recostarse, dándole la espalda al rubio.

Justin contempló con paciencia la reacción del enfermo. Por un momento creyó que una persona que ha vivido por más de 800 años tendría la madurez suficiente para razonar, escuchando y rebatiendo luego con argumentos y de buena forma… pero tal parece que no era el caso. Bien. Si las palabras no funcionan, existen otras formas. Así que, un poco irritado, Justin pellizcó la mejilla de Giriko, quien se quejó de inmediato, sobándose el rostro.

-¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, bastardo?!

-Usa. El. Pijama- dijo en tono autoritario. –Mientras, iré a buscar tu almuerzo.- dicho esto, salió de la habitación.

Giriko solo suspiró derrotado e irritado. Se destapó y procedió a colocarse los pantalones grises, para luego quitarse su camisa y reemplazarla por la de pijama.

Volvió a cubrirse con las frazadas, mirando al techo.

Unos pocos minutos después, la puerta de la habitación se abrió nuevamente, ingresando al lugar Justin con un humeante plato de sopa. Se sentó tranquilamente en la cama, frente a Giriko, quien observaba las acciones del rubio con extrañeza y curiosidad. El chico de ojos azules sacó una cucharada de sopa, acercándosela luego a la boca para soplarla un poco, y luego…

-Di 'Ahhh'- dijo sonriente, acercando la cuchara a los labios del mayor, quien no puedo evitar enfadarse.

-¡Puedo comer solo, imbécil!- gritó con una venita saltante estilo-anime en la sien, dándole un manotazo al brazo del más joven. Esto provocó que Justin perdiera el balance, resbalando el plato de su mano. Ambos observaron cómo este parecía caer en cámara lenta, rompiéndose en pedazos al contacto con el suelo. Afortunadamente, la sopa caliente no les cayó encima.

-Ahhhh, la sopa que preparé con tanto amor y dedicación.- se lamentó.

-¡Con amor!- dijo sarcásticamente. -¡Y una mierda te voy a creer eso!

-¿Con esa boca comes…?- reprendió, negando con la cabeza.

-¡Yo hablo como se me de la maldita gana! ¡¿Quién te crees?! ¡¿Mi madre?!

-La sopa…- murmuró el rubio, ignorando lo último dicho por el otro. El hereje estaba por gritarle nuevamente por eso, pero se detuvo al notar lo desanimado que lucía el chico. Tal vez hablaba en serio cuando dijo que se había esforzado en preparar la comida. Pegando un bufido, Giriko puso una mano en el hombro del rubio, para llamar su atención.

-Lo siento…- soltó de mala gana, sin mirar a la guillotina directamente a los ojos. Y cuando se decidió a verlo, se encontró con la sonrisa más hermosa y brillante que había visto en toda su vida.

-No importa. Limpiaré esto y te traeré otra porción.

Giriko no pudo evitar sentir una extraña calidez en su pecho. Era la primera vez que veía ese lado de la Death Scythe y, aunque se negaba a aceptarlo, le gustaba.

El joven-guillotina fue por lo necesario para limpiar el desastre y, una vez terminada su labor, le trajo nuevamente un plato de sopa al hombre-motosierra, solo que esta vez lo dejo solo, ya que tenía salir aunque fuera una hora a patrullar.

Una vez que Giriko quedó a solas y terminó de comer, se dedicó a mirar un rato por la ventana. Justin había corrido las cortinas para que pudiera disfrutar de la luz del día. Y allí estaba él, perdido en sus pensamientos, tratando de borrar la dulce sonrisa de Justin de su mente.

-¡Arrrggg! ¡¿Por qué demonios no se enojó?! ¡¿Por qué tenía que usar esa sonrisa tan jodidamente adorable?!- estalló tras unos minutos. –¿Dije 'adorable'? Bah, ¡eso es imposible! Debe ser producto de la fiebre… sí, debe ser eso. Tal vez unas horas de sueño ayuden…- dijo acomodándose para dormir. –"Solo un par de horas de sueño, y volveré a pensar en sangrientas escenas de una dolorosa muerte para ese maldito niñato."- pensó un instante antes de rendirse al mundo onírico.

Una vez que despertó, se percató de la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Se sentó con pereza, observando por la ventana. Noche. Rayos. Había dormido demasiado.

Bostezando, se bajó de la cama. Prácticamente había dormido todo un día, y necesitaba ir al baño.

-"¿Dónde estará? Bueno, es un maldito departamento, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser dar con el baño?"- pensó saliendo de su cuarto.

Caminó lentamente por un pasillo de piso alfombrado, deteniéndose frente a la puerta que estaba al final del pasillo, a la derecha, que supuso sería lo que buscaba. O sea, cada vez que uno pregunta dónde diablos está el baño te dicen 'Al final del pasillo, a la derecha' así, ¿por qué tendría que ser diferente en esta ocasión?

Y tenía razón. Ese era el baño. Sin embargo, Giriko no se fijó para nada en que la luz estaba encendida, así como tampoco notó el sonido del agua de la ducha…Y es que Justin estaba tomando una relajante ducha en ese momento.

Justin cerró la llave del agua, y no hizo más que correr la cortina de la ducha, cuando escucha el sonido de la puerta abrirse. Sintió que su corazón se detuvo cuando vio a Giriko de pie frente a él, los ojos abiertos en sorpresa, los labios levemente separados. En solo fracciones de segundo sintió todo su rostro ardiendo de vergüenza, ¡Él no podía estar desnudo frente a su rival! ¡Es que no podía ser! Y por si no fuera poco, no atinaba a hacer nada. Solo estar allí, sonrojado a más no poder, y comenzando a temblar levemente. Fue Giriko quien rompió el silencio…

-¡Wow, tus piernas son más largas de lo que parecían! ¡Eres más sexy de lo que aparentas cuando esas ese ridículo traje de sacerdote! ¿Por qué no te das una vuelta para ver tu tras…?-no logró terminar cuando una botella de shampoo aterrizó en su frente.

El joven-guillotina observó como el mayor caía desmayado a causa del golpe. Soltó la cortina a la que se había aferrado previo a lanzar la botella, y salió de la ducha. Agarró una toalla para cubrir su desnudez y se acercó preocupado a Giriko.

-Creo que se me pasó la mano…-murmuró apenado de la situación en general y cómo la abordó.

Y allí estaban los dos en la habitación de invitados. Giriko con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada, con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza intentando desinflamar el chichón que le produjo el ataque del rubio; y Justin, avergonzado, sentado en una silla junto a la cama. Claro está que el joven ya se había colocado su pijama.

-Lo siento…- se disculpó el rubio, desviando la mirada.

-¡No! No te disculpes. Me encanta atajar botellas de shampoo de litro con la cabeza. No te preocupes- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Bueno, es que fuiste tú quien entró sin tocar la puerta.

-Si no quieres que nadie entre deberías poner pestillo, grandísimo idiota.- Justin iba a protestar diciendo que como vive solo, nunca se preocupa de esas cosas, pero el hereje no habría aceptado ese argumento. –Solo te estaba diciendo un cumplido. Deberías alegrarte por eso, no golpearme.- miró al chico, pero este solo se sonrojó aun más y guardó silencio. El castaño suspiró. –Además, ambos somos hombres, así que no sé por qué demonios te preocupa tanto que te viera desnudo.

Justin solo se quedó en silencio, sonrojado. No tardó en ponerse de pie para irse a su propia habitación.

-B-buenas noches

-Yeah, como sea.

Ya preparado para dormir, Giriko se puso a repasar el suceso del baño en su mente. Al primer instante que vio a Justin creyó que le daría una hemorragia nasal, pero supo controlarse. Por otra parte, no sabía por qué el chico se preocupaba tanto… tenía buen cuerpo… ¡¿Pero en qué cosas estaba pensando?!

-"¡Arrg, no se supone que piense eso de un hombre! ¡Solo me interesan las mujeres!… Aunque… supongo que tengo que admitir que se veía adorable estando tan avergonzado y sonrojado… ¡Arrgg, maldita fiebre! Me hace pensar cosas… que en realidad no… quiero"

Y, por otra parte, Justin tampoco se dormía aun pensando en lo ocurrido hace un rato atrás. Era cierto que ambos eran hombres, pero aun sabiendo eso no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso y avergonzado cuando el mayor lo vio como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Además, ¿por qué la motosierra tenía que decir esas cosas tan embarazosas?

-"… ¿Soy… sexy…? ¡No! ¡No debo pensar en eso! Recibir ese tipo de… elogios… por parte de otro hombre no está bien… Aunque… creo que tal vez me gustó un poquito que me dijera esas cosas… No… lo mejor será que duerma y deje de pensar en eso…"

_-"No hay forma de que me interese un hombre en ese sentido"_- fue el pensamiento en común de ambos, antes de dormirse.

_Continuará…_

Notas finales del capítulo: He aquí el primer día de estos dos viviendo bajo un mismo techo. Claro, este es solo el comienzo. Tengo muchas cosas preparadas para estos dos…

Bueno, por el momento me voy a acostar. Son las seis de la mañana, escribí toda la noche para subir esto, y ahora quiero dormir un poco -.-

Espero que les haya gustado.

Reviews?


End file.
